Compute
\[\frac{\lfloor \sqrt[4]{1} \rfloor \cdot \lfloor \sqrt[4]{3} \rfloor \cdot \lfloor \sqrt[4]{5} \rfloor \dotsm \lfloor \sqrt[4]{2015} \rfloor}{\lfloor \sqrt[4]{2} \rfloor \cdot \lfloor \sqrt[4]{4} \rfloor \cdot \lfloor \sqrt[4]{6} \rfloor \dotsm \lfloor \sqrt[4]{2016} \rfloor}.\]
Solution: We can write the expression as
\[\frac{\lfloor \sqrt[4]{1} \rfloor}{\lfloor \sqrt[4]{2} \rfloor} \cdot \frac{\lfloor \sqrt[4]{3} \rfloor}{\lfloor \sqrt[4]{4} \rfloor} \cdot \frac{\lfloor \sqrt[4]{5} \rfloor}{\lfloor \sqrt[4]{6} \rfloor} \dotsm \frac{\lfloor \sqrt[4]{2015} \rfloor}{\lfloor \sqrt[4]{2016} \rfloor}.\]For each fraction, the numerator and denominator will be equal (in which case they will cancel), except when the denominator involves a perfect fourth power.  Hence, the product reduces to
\[\frac{\lfloor \sqrt[4]{15} \rfloor}{\lfloor \sqrt[4]{16} \rfloor} \cdot \frac{\lfloor \sqrt[4]{255} \rfloor}{\lfloor \sqrt[4]{256} \rfloor} \cdot \frac{\lfloor \sqrt[4]{1295} \rfloor}{\lfloor \sqrt[4]{1296} \rfloor} = \frac{1}{2} \cdot \frac{3}{4} \cdot \frac{5}{6} = \boxed{\frac{5}{16}}.\]